


Untitled

by Hetalia1912



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - BDSM, Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, Blindfolds, Bottom Kim Jongin | Kai, Cleaning, Dom Minseok, Gags, House Cleaning, Kim Jongin | Kai-centric, Kim Minseok | Xiumin-centric, M/M, Minseok is a tease, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shibari, Spread eagle, Sub jongin, Top Kim Minseok | Xiumin, Vibrators, Work In Progress, but not really, dom xiumin, tied to the bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:40:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 51
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25079272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hetalia1912/pseuds/Hetalia1912
Relationships: Kim Jongin | Kai/Kim Minseok | Xiumin
Kudos: 4





	Untitled

**6:03 PM**

"So how's the house cleaning going so far?"

Minseok rubbed his neck awkwardly before answering Baekhyun over the phone."It's going alright I guess."He said."I could probably be getting this done faster if Jongin hadn't decided to go and take a nap out of the blue."


End file.
